Otherworldly
by Zephyr26
Summary: A family of spies, kidnapped alien royalty, invasions, and romance. The Kingdom Hearts Agency faces their biggest mission yet, and the entire world is at stake. TerraXVen, AxelXRoxas, VanitasXOC, SoraXRiku, etc. Yaoi, yuri, and het. Read and review to keep this story rolling!


**Okay, this is a new story I'm willing to try out if it gets enough reviews. My only kick to start actually writing out this idea was re-reading all of the reviews I've gotten on my other stories (especially Never Let Go) so I will only continue this if I get some good support.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and I own nothing except the idea, and my two OCs.**

"It's very strange, they have no hearts yet they are stronger than us. Their aging process is at least three times slower than our own, they are in top physique, and they are able to do things only seen in science fiction."

General Angeal Hewley of the United States Army rubbed his stubbled chin as he studied the creature on the other side of the glass.

It was of the male gender and about the height of a teenage human, with a slightly stronger build. The skin was grey and they had tails that were about four feet in length. They had claws instead of nails on both their hands and feet and their ears were pointed like an elf's. Aside from that, they had fairly human-like traits, such as normal facial features and hair. This creatures hair was blond with unruly spikes that seemed permanently windswept to the right. His eyes, which were closed at the moment, were a striking, almost ethereal blue.

"So, we know its an alien, and we know its stronger than us. There is a problem with that." The General remarked.

"We also found out something more." The scientist who was currently studying the alien said nervously.

"And what would that be?" Angeal didn't like the nervousness in his tone.

"Well… This one is royalty, and we can only assume..."

"Damn it, this is going to prompt an invasion." The General finished the man's thought. He quickly stomped off, already thinking of how outgunned Earth was going to be in whatever form of war was sailing to the planet.

"Bombs are set, the building is clear, and all of the blueprints and plans are inside, ready to be incinerated." Ven heard his older brother Hayner's voice through the earpiece he had on.

Ven grinned. "Alright, let's get out of here then and leave the terrorists to their little mess."

"Bombs are going off in T-minus two minutes." The blond's older sister Serah added.

Ven looked out off the roof of the warehouse he was on. The coast of New York was glimmering with afternoon sunshine and here he and his family were, about to ruin the peace. Could be much worse though if the terrorists working from this base put their plan into motion. He took a few steps back before sprinting off and jumping off the roof, shooting off a bungee cord that lassoed onto a nearby crane and swinging onto the speedboat parked at the dock.

His father Cloud and mother Lightning were already on the boat with his sister, and Hayner joined them moments later.

"Great job guys, let's head back to HQ." Cloud congratulated them.

Lightning started up the speedboat and drove off into the ocean, just as the building behind them exploded, breaking the silence and causing a large inferno of fire.

Ven's family are spies, working for the Kingdom Hearts Agency situated in New York City. They've been a part of it for nearly four generations, keeping the peace on Earth and helping out with wars, terrorism, and other world crises. His parents even met working for the agency, and they're two of the best spies out there.

Ventus Strife, or just Ven as everyone else calls him is fourteen, the youngest age a person can become a spy at. He specializes in anything technological, including hacking, tracing, and breaking codes.

Serah is sixteen, and she specializes in surveillance and interrogation. Hayner, at seventeen, is the weaponry guy. He can set up a bomb and defuse it in a minute, and he knows every type of gun that's ever been invented.

Lightning is a master of transportation and martial arts. She can drive any vehicle and fight in ten different styles. Cloud is the ultimate combatant. Give him a weapon, or leave him without one, and he can take down twenty men in five minutes tops.

Basically, the Strife family is the perfect team, made up of the exact skills essential to espionage.

Hayner, Serah, and Ven drove along the highway on their way back to HQ. Their parents were in their car and the kids were in Hayner's since they had to meet up to go on this mission from school.

"So, where do you guys think we should vacation this year?" Serah struck up a conversation to break the silence.

"Fiji, all the way." Hayner immediately said.

"Beaches are way too original, I was thinking Peru. The last time we were there was to stop Doctor Newton from causing an earthquake and I, personally, want to actually see Machu Pichu." Ven piped up.

"I wanted to go to China." Serah added.

"Oy vey, another family debate." Hayner shook his head.

"We always agree in the end." Serah reminded him.

"Because we're so used to working everything out together. Do you ever feel like we spend way too much time together?" Ven asked.

"Yes." Hayner grumbled.

"We're closer than most families in the world, I don't think you can get a better deal than that." Serah argued.

"I've been thinking of quitting." The eldest suddenly spoke up.

"What!?" Both younger siblings exclaimed.

"Look, I've been a spy for three years now and I don't want to spend the rest of my life doing this. I want to be normal and actually hang out with Olette." Hayner explained.

His girlfriend, Olette. She was a really nice girl and pretty, preppy, motherly. She was the perfect balance to his fiery, arrogant personality.

"You do realize that mom and dad are going to freak when you tell them this." Serah pointed out.

He shrugged. "They can deal. It's my life, not theirs. I don't want to be a spy forever."

Ven had to agree. He didn't mind it now, but he couldn't do the same thing for his entire life. He wanted to have freedom and a somewhat care-free lifestyle. But still… "Have fun telling them that."

"A job well done all of you. The terrorists are now being arrested by some of our other field agents and soon their threat will be non-existent." Eraqus Masters, the administrator of Kingdom Hearts Agency congratulated the Strife family. They all had gathered in his office, which was on the top floor of a fifty storey building disguised as an office skyscraper.

"Great, so, we're good then?" Hayner asked.

Eraqus gave them a wry smile. "Not exactly. There is a very serious mission that has just come up and I would only trust the best for it."

"Debrief us then." Lightning jumped in, always ready for the next thing.

"We recently discovered a secret government base that is being used for extraterrestrial studies." Eraqus began.

"You mean Area Fifty-one?" Ven questioned.

"That is fictitious, this is the real deal. There has been spacial contact to Earth many times, but now they've caught something very promising: an actual alien."

"You're joking." Serah gave him an incredulous stare.

"This is government approved, but the issue therein is that the president has no idea what is going on. This agency seems to have gotten clearance without letting a soul know."

"If they have a real live alien isn't that a problem to Earth though? As far as science fiction goes, aliens are always trouble." Cloud noted.

"Exactly. We recently had our satellites tracking activity around the solar system and found something foreign approaching. We can only assume that the alien we have is going to be retrieved." Eraqus explained.

"This could mean war though. The government isn't going to give up an alien with how much we could learn." Serah thought aloud.

"Which is why you have to go and get the alien so we can offer a non-violent exchange. We do not need an inter-galactic war on our hands."

Lightning and Cloud bowed. "We will prepare to leave immediately." The pink-haired matriarch said.

"One more thing," Eraqus stopped them, "Some other agents will be joining you as a precaution: Sora, Riku, and Aqua."

Ven grinned at that. He was friends with all three of them, although they were older at sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen respectively.

The family left the office and Cloud and Lightning headed to their offices to grab anything they would need. The kids went to the agent lounge, where they found their other partners for the mission in the small cafe there with Eraqus Masters' son, who worked as a barista at said cafe.

"Yeah, we get to see a real alien!" Sora raved from his seat at the bar.

Riku sighed and shook his head. "It's serious Sora, as in war serious." He chided his boyfriend.

"Sora's right though, it is pretty cool." Kidani agreed.

"Hey guys." Ven said as he and his siblings joined them.

"How'd the terrorist mission go?" Aqua asked.

"It was easy. Just blew the building up, nothing spectacular." Hayner told her.

"Trust me, that is spectacular. This is nothing." Kida said as he motioned to the cafe behind him and rested his arms on the counter.

Ven gave the ravenette a sad grin. He was fourteen too, and had just as much skills, if not more, than anyone he knew, but his father was far too overprotective to let him become a spy.

"You'll get your shot eventually Dani, you're too good not to be a spy." Serah said.

"Until then, make me a triple-triple coffee." Hayner demanded.

Everyone else glared at the blond as Kida sighed and went to work on Hayner's order.

"You don't have to take that from this jerk, just kick his ass." Aqua said.

Ven laughed. "Or dump it on his head."

Hayner pouted. "You're all so mean to me!"

"Oh, go sob to your girlfriend." Sora teased.

"So, what do you guys think of this?" Riku asked, getting back on topic.

"I think this is insane. I can't believe that we're actually going to be rescuing an alien." Ven said.

"We think we've had big jobs before, but this is like do or die. We either succeed, or Earth gets destroyed." Aqua added.

"Well, wasn't that just optimistic." Kida remarked as he handed Hayner his coffee.

Hayner immediately went to take a drink and singed his tongue, crying out and fanning it as he whined.

"Karma's a bitch!" Sora shouted, making everyone laugh.

"Why does a science lab have to set up its base in the middle of nowhere?" Serah wondered aloud as the team got ready for their mission. They were in the jet to fly to Death Valley, California, where the lab was located.

"Because the scientists are evil and don't want us to come after them?" Riku guessed.

"Well, that, and for the secrecy." Lightning affirmed.

"Ready to go?" Cloud questioned as he stepped into the cockpit.

"All set."

"Sweet, let's go save an alien." Hayner said with a smirk.

****

If you liked it, please review and more will come. :)


End file.
